


Heatherfolk Tales

by GoldThreadedStrings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldThreadedStrings/pseuds/GoldThreadedStrings
Summary: A small collection of Heatherfolk stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Heatherfolk Tales

Loki was a well-known trickster, placing whoopee cushions on seats, dying the town well, any prank you can think off, Loki has done it.

But the thing about this Magpie is that they wanted to do more. Wanted to out stage every trick they’ve done. Every prank must outshine the previous.

At first, it was easy enough. Just use more whoopee cushions!

But, very quickly, it got to be hard. Enough so that the Magpie was sitting beside the still ocean, pouting as their white feathers seemed to glow.

Loki wanted to do more. Pranks and Tricks are fun, but only if they’re new and exciting.

With another sigh, the Magpie dropped onto their wings before they glared up at the dark sky.

It was so hard discovering new tricks, and it was only getting harder and harder to think of new ones.

Loki sighed. Maybe they should take a break..? They can think of new pranks and tricks while they relax...

The Magpie suddenly sat up. Or maybe they can prank someone else- the townspeople are amused by their antics- but if Loki can get someone else’s attention, they’ll have new reactions to the tricks.

Loki hopped onto his feet, brushing the sands out of their black and white feathers.

But who? Who to start with?

They’ve done their entire hometown, so how will they find someone new, someone, that out stages the whole town-

A god.

Loki slowly looked up at the sky. They could trick a god...

But which one?

Design would see right through it, Demise would slay them right where they stood, the Beast is trapped-

..The Beast is trapped.

The Beast is enormous, and if Loki managed to free a part of the Beast, it would alter Heather.

Loki started to rock on their talons.

The Magpie could trick the Enchanter, manage to free a part of the Beast, that would be a great trick!

..Now, how to get the Enchanter’s attention?

Loki could always go see Merlin- but Merlin would see right through Loki’s attempts.

The Magpie looked up.

..The duel suns during the day, the constant watchful gaze of the Enchanter...

Loki could make a large sign. Big enough to for the god of crafting to see it and come down to see the Magpie.

Loki turned and fled to the town. They knew what to do. Grab their paint- and paint a forest. Each tree a dot on the message!

The Tricky Magpie fled to their town and into their home. They grabbed all their paint and immediately ran to the forest. Though they can’t fly, they can climb. And that will help a lot in Loki’s goal.

The Magpie spent all night in the forest, painstakingly painting each leaf the proper colors.

It took the entire night, and Loki was tired, but, come the sun rising, the Enchanter’s eyes were looking down at Loki’s message.

“I know how the Beast can escape.”

The moment when the Enchanter’s eyes were directly above the message, they blinked, and suddenly a hooded figure was in front of Loki.

The Magpie was delighted! Thrilled and excited that the first part had worked-

But now comes the hard part.

Loki schooled his excited expression, and with their best Merlin expression, they bowed.

“O’ Enchanter of the sky, thank you so much for arriving. Like I have said amongst the trees, I have discovered a way that the Beast can free themselves, and hurt the world around us.”

The Enchanter lifted his metal hands and offered them to the Magpie.

Loki grinned and took his hands.

A flash- and then they were amongst the stars with an animalistic bipedal creature in front of them, covered in chains that didn’t let a lick of skin be shown.

The Enchanter walked up to the Magpie’s side. “..Show me where the Beast can escape, and tell me how they can do it.”

Loki nodded and stepped forward. His feathered hands slowly glided around the godly chains, their mind scared, but body calm.

They needed to quickly figure out a way to trick the Enchanter...

The Magpie stalled in front of the chain that covered the Beast’s eye. Perfect.

“O’ Enchanter of the sky, this is it.” Loki stated as they tapped the chain. “The Beast can use this as leverage to free themselves. Remove it- and there will be no more chance for the Beast to escape.”

With that stated, the Magpie drew back, hoping that their lies would Trick the Enchanter into revealing the eye.

Loki watched carefully as the Enchanter walked up to the chained Beast and grabbed the specified chain.

The Magpie’s feathers puffed up, thrilled that this just might work-

The Enchanter revealed the eye.

Immediately, the Beast thrashed before freezing at the sight of their beloved.

And with both gods now occupied with staring at each other, Loki hopped- and dove into the stars below them.

Their feathers tugged with the sky- the tips of their wings being glistened and stained by the eyes of Design, the Magpie continued to glide to the earth, losing the eyes that glimmered from the realm of the sky- Loki arrived on the beach where they first got the idea.

Looking above, Loki gasped at what they saw.

A brilliant orb of white- the Beast’s eye now looks down at Heather and the Heatherfolk.

The Magpie puffed up- their new glistening feathers twinkling amongst the glow from the new moon.

They did it. Loki had tricked the Enchanter.


End file.
